1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart game, and more particularly to a scoring system for a dart game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical dart game is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a target area 10 to be shot by a dart, and a display means 11 for displaying the scores. The display means may include a video display screen, liquid crystal display, electronic display or the like. Typical dart games comprise a number of different rules including "count up or count down", "301-901", "round the clock" and "cricket". For cricket or the so-called "mickey mouse", the users have to shoot three times for each of the target plates scoring from 15 to 20 and the bull. In order for scoring purposes, seven groups of light bulbs 12 are provided for scoring the shooting of the target plates scoring from 15 to 20 and the bull. In the begining, all of the seven groups of light bulbs are turned on. When the users shoot a target plate scoring "15", one of the group of the light bulbs scoring "15" will be turned off. The winner should first shoot and turn off all of the light bulbs 12. The display means 11 is provided for showing the scoring ranging from 15 to 20 only. However, The light bulbs 12 are required for scoring the "CRICKET" dart game. This not only may increase the size of the dart board but also may increase the manufacturing cost thereof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scoring systems for cricket dart games.